


two wishes collide

by Rethira



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's intimate and then there's <i>intimate</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two wishes collide

**Author's Note:**

> this is set sometime after ep 48 and the Megamax movie - Ankh's restored and all that jazz

It feels really awkward to be staring at himself in the mirror – especially himself with Ankh’s hair, although Ankh’s toned it down a lot, just changed the colour and forgone his usual style. It wouldn’t have looked good on Eiji anyway, Ankh had huffed, but he’d insisted on this.

If Eiji _could_ move, he’d definitely be looking away. But Ankh’s in control now and that’s-

“Shut up,” Ankh grumbles, “I want to look.”

_It’s embarrassing_ , Eiji thinks.

Ankh snorts and runs his hand down Eiji’s chest. His talons barely scrape at all, but Ankh frowns anyway and switches to using Eiji’s hand instead. He smiles and murmurs, “Ah. That’s much better.”

It just looks weird to Eiji, and feels weird. He’s just touching himself – and he knows it’s Ankh touching him and that’s the only thing that’s getting to him really, that _Ankh_ is doing this and-

“You never stop do you,” Ankh says, moving Eiji’s hand to pull at his underwear. “I wonder if you’ll be quiet now...?”

_Ankh!_

Ankh raises an eyebrow. “What? You wanted to do this, Eiji.”

_Y-yes, but...._

“So what’s the problem?” Ankh continues, and then he just pushes Eiji’s underwear down and stares at Eiji’s body in the mirror.

Eiji really wishes he could cover his own eyes right now.

But Ankh doesn’t even blink; he just rakes their eyes up and down Eiji’s body, like he can’t decide where to start looking, and his hand goes back to being _his_ hand. He touches Eiji’s chest again, and slides his hand down Eiji’s stomach. The talons scrape a little, but only lightly. It’s more ticklish than anything, the sort of thing that would normally have Eiji squirming to get away, but now only makes his skin come out in goose-bumps. Ankh tilts his head curiously, and his hand slides even lower.

_Ankh....._

“Idiot,” Ankh says. His hand pauses. “I won’t hurt you, Eiji.”

_I know that it’s just- worrying._

Ankh rolls his eyes, and his hand wraps gently, far more gently than Eiji was expecting around- around-

Ankh makes an irritated noise, and his hand drops to hang by their side. “If you can’t even think that word you shouldn’t be doing this.”

_I’ve never done this before! And it’s- you’re right here! It’s embarrassing!_

Ankh snorts again and turns away from the mirror. “Would it be better if we weren’t sharing?”

Eiji thinks about that for a minute – being able to stare into Ankh’s eyes without a mirror, touching Ankh _back_ – and Ankh makes another irritated noise and abruptly leaves Eiji’s head.

It’s still weird watching Ankh reform out of medals, but a more normal sort of weird than having to stare at himself in a mirror.

“You said you didn’t want to do it this way,” Ankh says, as soon as he’s whole again.

Eiji resists the urge to cover himself up some more – Ankh’s got _clothes_ this isn’t at all fair – and replies, “I changed my mind!” He didn’t even know why he’d thought it would be easier to have Ankh in his head, aware of every thought that crossed Eiji’s mind, able to tell _exactly_ what Eiji was feeling....

“Tch, whatever,” Ankh says, and he stalks over, crowding Eiji back until his knees hit the bed and he topples over. Ankh smirks. “This is much better anyway.” His hand touches Eiji’s stomach again; this time, Eiji shudders. He clutches at Ankh – one hand on Ankh’s shoulder, one on Ankh’s hand, and stares up at him desperately. Ankh pushes Eiji back, kneeling over him – it’s vaguely like that time on the beach, and Eiji’s glad he hadn’t thought about that while Ankh could still hear him.

“Ankh... you should get- we’re- I’m....” Eiji lapses into silence and can feel himself blushing.

Ankh smirks at him. “You’re going to have to speak more clearly than that, Eiji.”

Eiji lifts his chin and says, “You should get undressed too.”

Ankh shrugs and then he _is_ and Eiji’s touching bare skin and- well Eiji had expected a little more time to work up to that honestly but now it’s- now Ankh’s-

“Oi, Eiji. Pay attention,” Ankh says, poking Eiji in the cheek.

“I am,” Eiji protests, his hand falling from Ankh’s shoulder. “It’s just... distracting.”

“You mean I’m distracting,” Ankh says, smugly.

Eiji nods and tries to wriggle further up the bed. Ankh just grabs his hips and pulls him back, his talons denting Eiji’s skin but not breaking it. Ankh’s bare thigh is alarmingly close to the junction of Eiji’s legs, and Ankh grins at Eiji like he knows exactly what Eiji’s thinking about.

Ankh slides his hand – his _normal_ hand – up Eiji’s thigh, and it’s pretty obvious what he’s intending but that doesn’t stop Eiji from tensing and clutching at the bed covers, it’s just... it’s _Ankh_ and that makes Eiji’s heart beat hard and fast in his chest, but when Ankh’s hand finally touches him – touches his _erection,_ hah take _that_ Ankh – Eiji can’t help lurching into the touch, even as his hands fly up to cover his face. Ankh doesn’t even seem surprised; he wraps his fingers curiously around Eiji, and when Eiji can bear to peek between his fingers, Ankh’s staring intently down at what he’s doing.

“You don’t have to stare,” Eiji protests.

Ankh’s eyes flick up to meet his, and his free hand bats Eiji’s hands away from his face. “I want to look at Eiji,” Ankh announces imperiously. His hand moves slowly over Eiji’s erection, and Ankh doesn’t look away from Eiji’s face. “I want to watch Eiji, I want to touch Eiji, I want to _taste_ Eiji-” Ankh’s eyes flutter closed and he inhales deeply. “I want _Eiji_.” When he opens his eyes, they’re blazing.

Eiji squirms awkwardly and can’t meet Ankh’s eyes. “I know,” he says, “I- I want you too.”

Ankh’s clawed hand, tilts Eiji’s chin up. “Good,” Ankh says, leaning down to kiss Eiji. Eiji kisses back enthusiastically, clutching at Ankh’s shoulders tightly enough that Ankh has to throw out his other hand for balance. “Idiot,” Ankh murmurs against Eiji’s lips. He sits up, and runs his hands down Eiji’s side – talons and nails both scratching gently in unison. He takes one of Eiji’s hands, and lays it flat over his chest.

Eiji swallows. “Ankh....”

“Touch me,” Ankh urges.

Eiji nods. He doesn’t know exactly what to do but- Ankh smirks when Eiji’s thumb brushes his nipple, and his mouth falls open when Eiji strokes down his sides. He rolls his hips against Eiji’s thigh- grinds his _erection_ on Eiji’s thigh like- like-

Eiji has to cover his face again – Ankh snorts and doesn’t stop. He just shifts, moving so he’s straddling Eiji’s legs and then he’s not grinding against Eiji’s thigh anymore and it’s-

“Ah,” Ankh groans, “ _Eiji_.” His human hand wraps around both of them – he pauses and curses loudly, snapping, “Too rough, Eiji-”

“There’s some- in the draw over there,” Eiji replies urgently.

Ankh leans over him to reach, and when he settles back down, his hand is slick and wet and they both groan at the first touch. “ _Eiji_ ,” Ankh hisses, his hand moving faster, and they’re both panting harshly and Eiji has _no idea_ what to do with his hands but that doesn’t seem to matter to Ankh and-

“Oh,” Eiji gasps, shuddering – his eyes want to shut but he needs- he has to see Ankh he _wants-_

Ankh _snarls_ , “ _Eiji_ ,” like Eiji’s name is the only thing that matters, and he throws his head back and his wings spread out and knock the bookshelf over and he’s _beautiful_.

Ankh just sits there, trembling, one hand resting on the bed, one splayed across Eiji’s chest. His eyes are shut, and he’s panting harshly – when he seems to get his breath back, Ankh opens his eyes and says, “We’re doing that again.”

“Well obviously,” Eiji replies, “now who’s the idiot?”

Ankh smiles. “Still you.” He rolls off Eiji and lies down beside him. After a moment, he pokes Eiji in the side and says, “Go and get me an ice.”

Eiji sighs, but happily. He kisses Ankh on the cheek, before getting up to find some underwear.


End file.
